Hello for Forever
by Chrisilove
Summary: Nearly seven years have passed since Kagome Higarashi married InuYasha. Now Rin, who has been living in the village to become used to humans, is turning eighteen-the age she will be offered the choice of staying in the village or leaving with Lord Sesshomaru. But her doubts leave her anxious as the daunting day approaches. Will Lord Sesshomaru still want a human at his side?


**Hi! So I just really, really, REALLY love Sesshomaru. :) So I want him to be happy! So I wrote this because it's just ADORABLE and he's happy! (Or so I think :P) Anyway, I hope that you like it.**

Stars twinkled above Rin as she gazed up at the sky. Sesshomaru had left again, leaving her here with InuYasha and his friends. She didn't mind them—even liked them—but she wished Sesshomaru would stay longer. The years were passing, and Kagome and InuYasha had recently become rather busy with their newborn son, Shinchirou. Miroku and Sango also had grown consumed with their children. That left Rin alone with Kaede much of the time. She enjoyed learning from the wise, old woman, but she definitely missed Sesshomaru much more. Her eighteenth birthday just wouldn't come soon enough.

Lady Kaede had explained to her that at that age, she'd be allowed to decide whether to stay in the village or leave with Sesshomaru. She knew her answer for certain. All of the people in the village would forever hold a special place in her heart: Kagome, Lady Kaede, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Shinchirou, and Miroku and Sango's children—Ayaka, Chiharu, Matsu, and Tsubasa. But Sesshomaru was the one she loved.

She'd found a few years ago that her loyalty toward the great Lord of the Western Lands had developed into something much deeper. Love. She was in love with Sesshomaru.

Yet, at the same time as she yearned to be eighteen and make her choice, she was terrified that Sesshomaru would not return her feelings. After all, he was a revered and respected dog demon among the lands. He might see it unfit to take a human for a wife or even keep one by his side.

Rin hugged her arms tightly around her and curled into a ball, hoping to squash the terrible doubts from her mind. It did not work.

O.o.O

Matsu's cries drifted over to Rin, and she sprinted toward where the four-year-old sat on the ground clutching his knee. Looking to Ayaka for an explanation, Rin knelt to get a better look at the cut across his knee. "He tripped when we were playing," Ayaka offered, her hands anxiously twisting the fabric of her kimono.

"He should stop being such a cry-baby," Chiharu scoffed, her dark eyes glaring at her younger brother.

Ayaka—being the oldest and most responsible—scowled at her sister. "Chiharu, hush. You cried when you were a baby, too."

"Okay, okay," Rin sighed, wanting them all to stop. "Ayaka, go fetch me some bandages. Chiharu, you go find Lady Kaede and gather the herbs I'll need. Now go, both of you." As they both hurried off, Rin tenderly lifted Matsu in her arms and carried him back to his family's hut. Sango was inside, bouncing her newest son. Rin smiled at little Tsubasa as his mother played with him and he shrieked with laughter.

At the sight of her son's tear-streaked face,Sango rose, cradling her other son in her arms. "What happened?" she asked calmly.

"I—f-fell," Matsu stammered through his lurching sobs.

Sango smiled knowingly at Rin and showed Rin where to set Matsu down. He'd stopped crying so hard at the sight of his mother, and now he was wiping his face with his arm. At that moment, Ayaka entered, bandages in her hand and Lady Kaede just behind her.

"I heard what happened," Lady Kaede said as she shuffled over to peer over Rin's shoulder. "It is a minor scratch. Rin, why don't you treat it yourself?"

Rin's eyes widened. Lady Kaede did not usually allow her to treat the villagers by herself—even so minor an injury. Swallowing hard, Rin gathered her supplies. By the time she'd collected her pestle and mortar, Chiharu had returned with the appropriate herbs and a te oke full of water.

She sorted the herbs first then ground together a plentiful amount, making sure the doses of each herb were correct. Then she thinly spread the resulting mush over the abrasion on Matsu's knee and wrapped the bandage around it several times.

When Rin finished and stood up, Lady Kaede placed a congratulatory hand on her shoulder. "Well done. You will make a wonderful companion for Lord Sesshomaru."

At the mention of his name, Rin's heart tightened and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _If he _wants_ me to be his companion, that is,_ she nearly said, but she held her tongue and trudged out of the hut. "Rin," called Sango. Rin turned to see her coming out of the hut with Tsubasa snuggled in the wrap on her back. "I wanted to thank you."

Rin shrugged. "It wasn't anything big."

She smiled kindly. "Well, still. Thank you."

Rin watched her go back inside and thought to herself, _It might not be _too_ bad to stay here…_

O.o.O

Tomorrow was Rin's eighteenth birthday—the day of her decision. But she found herself feeling far more stricken than excited. In the past, she had dreamt that Sesshomaru would surprise her with an early visit on the day before she'd decide whether to stay in the village or go with him, but the sun had long set, and he had not come. Now she sat, her knees clutched close, watching the fire in her hut crackle quietly. She'd cooked a kabob of meat and vegetables over it, but she was not sure she could stomach food right then.

A rustling sounded at her door, and she glanced up to see Kagome standing there, her black hair glistening in the firelight. Rin wished she could look beautiful like Kagome. Maybe then Sesshomaru would love her like InuYasha loved Kagome.

She let out a lonesome sigh.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked, sitting down close to Rin.

"Well…yes," Rin answered reluctantly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment, Rin stayed silent. Then she mumbled, "Not really."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She paused, watching the flames licking at the air. "You'll be eighteen tomorrow, right?"

Rin nodded.

"So you'll get to travel with Sesshomaru again, then."

Rin's hold on her legs tightened and she buried her face in the cloth of her kimono.

"Oh, so that's it. You're nervous about tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Rin admitted to herself that it seemed to help a bit that someone else knew now.

"But there's nothing to be nervous about, Rin. You can come back and visit us if you like."

Frowning, Rin raised her head. "That isn't what I'm worried about."

Kagome's head tilted curiously. "Then what?"

Embarrassed for some inexplicable reason, Rin averted her eyes as she replied, "I'm worried that Lord Sesshomaru won't want me to be with him. That he won't return my feelings."

Kagome's face softened sympathetically. "I know he does, Rin. Sesshomaru's never cared about anybody the way he cares for you. I can see it, Rin. Why do you think he's been journeying back here despite his duties and dislike of humans?" Then she muttered, "Though that's obviously just an act."

Rin blinked. "Do you really think so? That he loves me, I mean."

"Of course. Besides, he'll need someone like you by his side. He may be a demon with quick healing abilities, but that won't always be the best answer." She leaned closer, a smile playing on her lips. "I heard about the other day with Matsu." Then she stretched back, lying at Rin's feet. "Sesshomaru needs someone to care for him, even if he doesn't know it. He can't do everything by himself."

Gnawing her lip thoughtfully, Rin gazed into the fire again.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome leaped quickly to her feet and plopped her hands responsibly on her hips. "Well, I guess I'd better get back. Can't trust Inuyasha alone with Shinchirou for too long." She sent a wink to Rin before marching dutifully out into the night.

That night, Rin slept well for the first time in weeks.

O.o.O

Kissing her son on the head, Kagome smiled gratefully at Miroku and Sango. "Thanks so much, you guys," she said.

"It's no problem, Kagome, but where are you two going?" Miroku asked, Shinchirou sleeping quietly in his arms.

"She wants to find Sesshomaru," InuYasha grumbled. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Time had had little effect on his relationship with his half-brother.

Kagome rolled her eyes and explained, "I'm going to talk to him about Rin. He needs to understand her feelings, and if he's anything like his brother, he'll need a _lot _of help understanding women."

"Hey!" InuYasha protested. Both Sango and Miroku laughed as Kagome smiled fondly and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before leaving the hut. He blushed before trailing after her. "What was that for?" he mumbled.

"Just because. Now let's go! We don't have long, and he could be anywhere!"

InuYasha knelt down to let her climb onto his back like the old days. "Oh, don't worry. I've been breathing his stink for days. He's been hanging around here without showing his face, the coward."

"He has? Well, then, let's go find him!"

InuYasha smirked fondly, loving her take-action attitude, and leaped off the ground, gliding through the air, the moon's rays glistening off his silver hair.

O.o.O

The sunset made Rin's stomach clench. Despite Kagome's words last night, she was still struggling with a load of anxiety. _Don't worry,_ she told herself,_ he's always late._ The thought made her grin fondly, recalling the time when she travelled with Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru had often stayed away for long periods of time, leaving Rin to worry about him.

The curtain over her door rippled and Lady Kaede appeared, hands behind her back. Rin blinked at her. "Are you ready for today?" the old priestess inquired.

Rin looked at her hands clasped in her lap. "I don't know," she said.

Old Kaede nodded certainly. "Then you are ready." Then she left, the curtain swaying behind her.

Her words puzzled Rin, making her brow furrow. When more thought brought no clarification to the old woman's words, Rin stood up and readied herself. The village was going to throw a banquet for her, and she wanted to dress nicely for them. She chose her favorite kimono—a gift from Sesshomaru. It was gorgeous silk with lavish colors of ruby and jade.

After she'd washed herself and brushed the tangles from her hair, she shrugged into the beautiful garment.

Outside, she could hear the festivities beginning. An enormous fire was crackling and someone was playing the drums. When she peaked out her doorway, she saw people dancing around the fire. Everyone in the village was there. But there was no sign of Sesshomaru. She sighed.

Suddenly, a hand yanked the curtain open and Rin fell forward. A strong hand caught her before she dirtied her kimono. She looked up to see InuYasha gazing down at her. "You're not going to miss your own party, are you?" he said.

Straightening up, she smoothed her kimono and smiled gratefully at InuYasha before stepping toward the fire. When the first person spotted her and cried her name, she plastered a grin on her face, not wanting to disappoint any of them.

All night food was presented to her, men asked her to dance, children brought her little crafts they'd made, and people told her happy birthday and how much they were going to miss her and how much help she'd been around the village. But never once did anyone mention Sesshomaru.

Once the fire burnt down and most of the villagers had returned to their homes, Rin stood up and thanked Kaede and Kagome and her friends for the party. Then she turned toward her hut, fighting back tears. Just before she reached her door, however, a deep, silky voice that always reminded her of the night uttered, "Rin."

Now the tears overflowed and cascaded down her cheeks as she whirled around. Standing there, silver hair flowing in the breeze and golden eyes glowing in the dark was Lord Sesshomaru, great dog demon Lord of the Western Lands. Rin choked on her words. She wanted to cry out his name and run into his arms and hug his soft, fluffy fur, but something stopped her.

Sesshomaru blinked down at her and took a step closer. It made her realize how much she'd grown; she used to have to crane her neck to see his face, but now she was only a head shorter than him. He tenderly took her hand in his and began walking outside of the village, toward the forest. They walked for a while, silently holding hands. Rin longed to be held in his arms, and wondered when they would stop. Then suddenly, they did. Sesshomaru halted and looked at Rin out of the corner of his eye. "Rin, close your eyes," his smooth voice rumbled, echoing around the darkness. She did as she was told and let him guide her forward.

It was not long before she heard the sound of a gurgling stream. Soon he brought her to a stop and said, "Open your eyes."

The sight before her stole her breath. Fireflies flickered on and off all around them and the greenish-yellow light reflected off the water in the flowing brook. Then she realized that the clearing they stood in had been spread with flower petals: white rose petals.

It was heart-wrenchingly romantic.

Rin felt herself blush as Sesshomaru took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Rin," he said. She loved the sound of her name on his breath. "Rin, I have waited patiently for you."

She couldn't take a breath to form words.

But he did not say anything else. He simply waited for her reply, gazing deeply into her eyes, her hand still grasped in his and pressed gently to his lips.

"I-I have waited, too," she spluttered.

Letting go of her hand, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Rin, do not…wander too far from me."

A grin spread across Rin's face, and she stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you, too, Sesshomaru."

**If you enjoyed this one (which I very much hope that you did) you might also enjoy my other one-shot, **_**Mini Sesshi**_**. Also, I'll be coming out with another one-shot between Rin and Sesshomaru pretty soon. :) Anyway, please review! I'd love to know your thoughts. ;) Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
